Ecc 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: }} : }|2| 3:2 A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; }} : }|3| 3:3 A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; }} : }|4| 3:4 A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; }} : }|5| 3:5 A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; }} : }|6| 3:6 A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; }} : }|7| 3:7 A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; }} : }|8| 3:8 A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace. }} : }|9| 3:9 What profit hath he that worketh in that wherein he laboureth? }} : }|10| 3:10 I have seen the travail, which God hath given to the sons of men to be exercised in it. }} : }|11| 3:11 He hath made every thing beautiful in his time: also he hath set the world in their heart, so that no man can find out the work that God maketh from the beginning to the end. }} : }|12| 3:12 I know that there is no good in them, but for a man to rejoice, and to do good in his life. }} : }|13| 3:13 And also that every man should eat and drink, and enjoy the good of all his labour, it is the gift of God. }} : }|14| 3:14 I know that, whatsoever God doeth, it shall be for ever: nothing can be put to it, nor any thing taken from it: and God doeth it, that men should fear before him. }} : }|15| 3:15 That which hath been is now; and that which is to be hath already been; and God requireth that which is past. }} : }|16| 3:16 And moreover I saw under the sun the place of judgment, that wickedness was there; and the place of righteousness, that iniquity was there. }} : }|17| 3:17 I said in mine heart, God shall judge the righteous and the wicked: for there is a time there for every purpose and for every work. }} : }|18| 3:18 I said in mine heart concerning the estate of the sons of men, that God might manifest them, and that they might see that they themselves are beasts. }} : }|19| 3:19 For that which befalleth the sons of men befalleth beasts; even one thing befalleth them: as the one dieth, so dieth the other; yea, they have all one breath; so that a man hath no preeminence above a beast: for all is vanity. }} : }|20| 3:20 All go unto one place; all are of the dust, and all turn to dust again. }} : }|21| 3:21 Who knoweth the spirit of man that goeth upward, and the spirit of the beast that goeth downward to the earth? }} : }|22| 3:22 Wherefore I perceive that there is nothing better, than that a man should rejoice in his own works; for that is his portion: for who shall bring him to see what shall be after him? }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *